A Blast from the Past
by Thedummie2
Summary: Seto Kaiba was doing something that he never did on a regular workday...When old loves and old enemies arise, will Seto Kaiba accept the fate that destiny has dealt him?
1. The CEO

Author's Note: I don't own Yugioh, so don't sue me. Btw, the line signifies that the vision is either beginning or ending.

Chapter One: The CEO

_"I've tried to go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake, but my world is half asleep._

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you, all I'm going to be is_

_Incomplete."_

_"Incomplete" By: The Backstreet Boys_

Seto Kaiba was doing something that he never did on a regular workday: walking. More important than that, he was walking along the beach. Usually, at around this time, he was up and working on his lab top, but he decided that he seriously needed a break. After making sure that Mokuba was asleep, he put on his white trench coat and began to walk around Domino City. He wound up walking along the beach.

He stopped as the ocean lapped against his rubber boots. He stood up straight as he stared at the glorious sun sending blood red rays, orange dazzles, lavender dots, and pink streams throughout the sky as it set. He remembered the last time that he had been here, and he slightly frowned.

He shook the distant memory out of his mind and continued to stare at the setting sun. His short brown bangs brushed against his large cerulean eyes as the wind whistled past his ears, taunting him.

He took in a deep breath and almost choked on the fresh, salty air that the sea emanated. It had been a long time since he had gone to the beach, and he had forgotten the smells and the sights of it.

Although he hated the beach, the reason why he was _really _here was that he felt tied to it. The breaking waves, the sun, and most of all, the sand. He felt as if the sands had dragged him here for a mission, some kind of purpose. He couldn't help but realize that the sands reminded him of some distant past that he couldn't quite remember or grasp. They would lead him to his destiny, his fate.

Seto almost laughed out loud as he pushed his ridiculous theory out of his mind.

_"Maybe Ishizu's hocus pocus shit finally got to me," _he thought as he shook his head once more. The sun had finally set, and he turned his back to it. He was about to leave when he heard a beautiful sound. A sound so pure and so innocent that it caused his heart to ache with pain. He turned again and saw where the sound had come from.

A girl wearing a plain, black two-piece bikini was holding a white towel in her soft, delicate hands. A small white dog was barking and chasing after it. Her long, red hair fluttered in the wind. She had nice curves, and she was about 5' 6" tall. Her green eyes were filled with a serenity that could calm the most violent of storms, and they were so warm that they could melt a heart encased in a thousand layers of stone. Her luscious red lips turned up into a beatific smile. That innocent and pure sound that escaped from those lips, from her gorgeous mouth, was the sound of plain laughter.

"Come on, Tito!" said the girl as she ran faster. The dog barked back excitedly as she giggled again.

Seto was entranced, almost hypnotized by her figure. He felt a slight tugging sensation at the back of his neck as a distant memory resurfaced in his mind.

* * *

"Akunadin!" screamed a man with bronze skin. He was wearing a blue outfit with golden stripes, and a blue cape hung across his back. On his short brown hair, there was a large hat with blue and golden stripes. A statue of a golden serpent ready to strike lay at the front of it. In his left hand, he tightly gripped a golden rod that was known as one of the seven Millennium items: the Millennium Rod. His dark blue eyes narrowed at the sight of the old man. Although he was handsome, his cold dark demeanor made people cower at him in fear. 

He walked towards a man wearing a plain cloak.

"Akunadin! Did you not hear me?" barked the man as he towered over the plain-cloaked man.

The man raised his head. He was clearly the elder of the two, and he had a gray beard. Instead of two eyes, however, one was replaced with a golden eye, which was another Millennium Item; one known as the Millennium Eye.

"Priest Seto, you should watch that mouth and volatile temper of yours," replied the old man with a smirk. The smirk could send chills down anyone's spine, but Priest Seto was firm and did not care what others thought of him. He ignored the old man's advice.

"Have you found her?"

"As a matter of fact," said his father slyly, "I have. Her name is Kisara. She lives just outside the city of Alexandria."

"Akunadin, do you believe that this will be successful?" asked the young priest. Thirsty as he was for power, even the young priest felt as if this was wrong.

"Seto, do not worry. I am sure of it."

"But-" Before Seto could protest, he fell to his knees and clutched his head. He could feel something dark and powerful taking control of his mind. Akunadin chuckled and knelt by him.

"Seto, you cannot fight it. I have placed it in you, and he will make you the most powerful man in the world."

"Akunadin, what have you done to me?" gasped Seto as sweat began to pour down his face.

"You will thank me for it. Spirit, take hold of his mind. Seto is stubborn, but he will eventually give in."

**"Yes, Akunadin, as you wish."**

Before the priest could let anything escape from his mouth, he felt a firm hand cover over it and his nose with a damp, smelly cloth. His vision clouded as he tried to look up, but he was struck hard across the face. He hit the floor with a thud as his world turned into darkness...

* * *

Kaiba slightly gasped as he clutched his chest and fell to the sand. 

"_That dream...that nightmare...can't be real...It was fake...It was fake...Wasn't it?" _thought the young CEO. His large blue orbs turned into tiny gray dots as he felt pain course through his body.

"Sir, are you all right?" asked a worried voice. Seto looked up to see the girl with the long red hair holding her white dog in her delicate arms. The wind rustled through her long, red hair, which kissed her silky smooth legs. She was beautiful, all right. Seto found it slightly amusing, though, that the girl had a look of genuine concern written on her face for a complete stranger.

"Yes," whispered Seto, "I am fine." He put his hands on the sand as he stood up slowly. He tried to stand straight, but his legs felt like jelly. The girl, who was still looking quite concerned, quickly placed the dog next to her and stood up just as Seto began to fall. She quickly caught his arm firmly, but gently. Seto didn't like this one bit: a girl was helping him, and most importantly, he'd shown signs of extreme weakness over a dream that wasn't even true...that obviously COULDN'T be true.

He quickly switched back to his cold, business-like attitude. He narrowed his eyes and rudely pulled his arm away from her. He immediately regretted it, though, as he saw her large green eyes show signs of hurt and confusion.

"Serenity!" called a familiar voice...Seto saw one of the "dweeb" crew run towards the pretty red-head. His blond hair rushed past his face, and he had a pair of blue shorts on. He saw the red-head turn and scream, "Joey!"

"Hey, sis! The resta of the gang..." He stopped once he saw the familiar white trench coat of a man with brown hair walking away from his sister.

"Kaiba! What ya doin' here!" screamed Joey as Serenity turned back to look at the handsome CEO.

Kaiba stopped in his tracks and glanced back at Joey. He lingered for a second on Serenity before he smirked and replied, "I don't have to answer to you, mutt."

"KAIBA!" roared Joey as he raised his fist in the air, but his sister stopped him.

"Joey, leave him alone. Let's get back to the others. They might get worried about us."

"You're right, Serenity. I don't have ta waste my time on this jerk," said Joey as he walked away from Kaiba. Serenity grabbed her dog, and she looked back at the retreating figure of Seto Kaiba. She had heard many stories about him from her brother and his friends about his cruel, harsh attitude, but she couldn't help worry about him. She slightly frowned as the wind rustled through her long, red hair. For that moment, he seemed like he was in terrible pain and disbelief.

"Serenity, ya coming?"

Serenity snapped out of her reverie. She glanced for one last time at Kaiba before she walked towards her brother.

"Yeah, Joey. I'm coming."

**TBC...**

**So, what do u think? Please, give me opinions, what i should do in the next chapter, etc.**


	2. The Duel

**Author's Note: **

To Reviewer, Canon: Wow! Thanx a lot for ur review! I'm a huge fan of yours, and I love your stories, and for u to write a review is sincerely a great honor. Please, please, update _A Taste of Bitterness _ASAP!

Let me make a side note: Besides the beginning of the chapter, the words in italics represent that person's thoughts.

**(Btw, in my fanfic, Serenity's operation didn't happen until AFTER the Dartz operation, so she KNOWS about Kaiba from her brother, but she doesn't know what he looks like and neither does Kaiba.)**

Chapter Two: The Duel

_"Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else g__ets me frustrated_

_At times like this you fall, and you crawl, and you break,_

_And you take what you get and you turn it into_

_Honesty, and promise me I'm never gonna find you faking."_

_"Complicated" By: Avril Lavigne_

_"That was too close," _thought Seto as he began walking out of the beach and back into the city. He brought his head up to look up at the bright stars. He couldn't help but shudder at the fact that the mutt might have seen him kneeling on the sand before his sister. He couldn't let _Joey Wheeler_ have the satisfaction of seeing Kaiba at his weakest moment in public. It could have ruined his reputation as being the cold-hearted CEO of Kaiba Corp. The media could have gotten a hold of it, and they would have jumped at the opportunity to make Seto Kaiba look extremely and utterly foolish.

_"What's worse is that I showed weakness because of some stupid dream," _thought Kaiba disgustedly. Even admitting that to himself seemed shameful. Kaiba stopped and looked up to see the museum that held the ancient, Egyptian tablet.

_"How did I get here?" _thought Kaiba angrily. He wanted nothing to do with all this Egyptian stuff, and yet, it seemed that every time he went somewhere, it connectedhim to Egypt. Kaiba quickly turned away. He checked his watch. It was getting pretty late. He started to walk away when he heard a soft "clunk." He turned, narrowing his eyes slightly. He started walking away again when he heard another soft "clunk."

"Show yourself, you coward!" screamed Kaiba as he quickly turned around. He heard a laugh answer his command.

"Ah...Seto Kaiba," said a man as he emerged from the shadows.

"Who are you?" asked Kaiba as his eyes narrowed further.

"An ancient enemy," he replied as a man with a sinister sneer, brown eyes, and white hair stepped out. He wore a golden ring with six spokes and a triangle with an eye embedded in it.

"Bakura!" growled Kaiba, "What do you want?"

"To duel."

"I don't have my Duel Disk with me at the moment."

"You do have your deck with you, though, correct?" asked Bakura as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes..."

"Then, we can duel...on my arena," said Bakura as he raised his arms to the sky. A bright light emanated from his Millennium Ring, and in a second, they were floating on black smoke.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Kaiba angrily. He was getting pretty sick and tired of all these "magic" tricks.

"You'll see, Kaiba, and you'll-"

"I'm sick of you guys. Shut up, and let's get this over with!" said Kaiba as he pulled out his deck.

"Fine," said Bakura with a smirk.

"Let's Duel!" both of them said in unison. They placed their decks in mid-air, and each drew five cards.

_"Perfect," _thought Kaiba as he saw the Blue Eyes White Dragon card, the Lord of D., and the Flute of Summoning Dragons cards in his hand.

"First, I summon Lord of D. and play the Magic Card: The Flute of Summoning Dragons. Using this magic card with my Lord of D, I can specially summon any dragon type monster to the field, and I use it to summon my mighty beast: The Blue Eyes White Dragon!" said Kaiba as his dragon appeared in a burst of bright light.

* * *

"That Kaiba!" screamed Joey angrily as he clenched his fists tightly, "I'm gonna-"

"Joey, calm down," said a beautiful woman with long golden locks and lavender eyes as she gently placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

The rest of the "gang" had all finished dressing up and were leaving the beach.

"I know I should, Mai, but he just gets me so-"

"Hey, guys! Look up there!" said a tall man with brown hair, who was pointing a finger at a bright, blurry figure in the sky. Everyone raised their arms to shield themselves from the white light; after several seconds, they alllooked up to see what Tristan was pointing at.

"It's the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" said a young boy with yellow, black, and magenta hair and a chain with a golden pyramid hanging from his neck.

Serenity's eyes grew wide in shock.

"_That's Kaiba's monster," _thought Serenity. Her eyes grew concerned.

"Kaiba might be in trouble," said Serenity out loud.

"Yes," nodded Yugi in agreement, "we must go." His voice sounded much more serious, and he seemed to exhibit more confidence.

"God, can we go a day without running into these lunatic duelists?" said another girl with green eyes and short, shoulder-length wavy brown hair as she quickly gathered her stuff.

"Let's go!" said a boy who also hadgreen eyes and black hair tied back into a ponytail. From his right ear, there hung an earring with a white die at the end.

The "gang" quickly ran towards the white, gleaming dragon that roared...

* * *

...in agony. Kaiba looked up to see his dragon roaring, not with the usual courage or might of a dragon, but with tremendous pain. He could see tears slightly glistening in its eyes.

"_What's going on?" _thought Kaiba confusedly. He began to feel that familiar pain course through him. He felt his legs about to give way, but he stood up firmly. He refused to show any signs of weakness in front of his enemy, especially Bakura. His heart, though, ached with pain, and he almost felt like it was about to be ripped in two.

"Do you know why your Blue Eyes is crying out in pain, Kaiba?" asked Bakura with an evil chuckle.

"This is all just a trick!" barked Kaiba firmly. No way was he showing this creep that he was freaked out.

"Is that so? Then, why is it that you feel the same pain, Kaiba?" asked Bakura coyly as he raised one of his eyebrows.

Kaiba looked up at him in shock. _"How could he know?" _

"Got you there, didn't I?" asked Bakura with a smirk, "Don't you remember anything about this day?"

Kaiba just continued to stare at him in mild shock and confusion. He quickly bowed his head and looked at Bakura with a piercing glare.

"You can't fool me!" said Kaiba angrily as he regained his composure.

"We'll see, High Priest," replied Bakura with a cold smirk, "I set one monster card face down, and two trap cards down. That'll end my turn."

"You'll have to do better than that! Lord of D! Attack his face down card!"

"You activated my trap! Trap Hole! This card allows me to discard any monster from the opponent's side of the field that has an attack of 1500 or more. So, Kaiba say good-bye to your Blue Eyes!"

A hole opened below the dragon and sucked it in as it roared angrily.

"Then, I reveal my face down monster card: Man-Eater Bug, which destroys your pathetic Lord of D monster! Next, at the cost of 500 life points, I can specially summon a monster from my deck by using Ultimate Offering. Thus, I summon Dragon Zombie! Now, my Zombie, attack the High Priest directly!"

Kaiba's eyes widened as the blue flame headed towards him at top speed. He readied himself for the attack. _"This is all just a hologram, so it won't-" _He stopped thinking once he felt the burning sensation around him. He clenched his teeth to stop a scream from escaping his mouth. He raised his arms to block the attack, but he still felt the burns searing through his body. He fell to his knees as the last fires died away. _"It...the pain...felt so real. What kind of game is this?" _He looked up to see Bakura laughing.

"Who's the one suffering now, High Priest? After all these years, I can finally have my revenge!"

"I-I-did...nothing to...you," said Kaiba weakly. Again, he tried pushing himself up, and after two tries, he tiredly pulled himself together.

"It's-it's my move!" said Kaiba, still a little weak. Bakura laughed as his eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Yes, High Priest! I like your fire and your determination! But that won't get you far for I have the Shadow Realm on **MY** side!"

Kaiba ignored the comments and drew a card. He narrowed his eyes. _"Not THE most powerful monster, but it'll do." _

"First, I activate the magic card, Soul Exchange! It lets me use one of your monsters as a tribute! So, I'll take your Dragon Zombie to summon Judge Man in attack mode! I'll place two magic cards face down. Now Judge Man! ATTACK!"

Judge Man raised his hammer to attack a calm looking Bakurawhen they both heard a voice scream, "Dark Magician!"

"That's my cue to leave!" said Bakura as he raised his arms up to the sky, "We will finish this next time, Priest Seto!"

"But remember this day! For it holds the secret to your precious Blue Eyes!" He said asa bright, yellow light shone from his Millenium Ring, he disappeared as his voice faded into the darkness.Kaiba looked around to see that he was standing on the same street as before. He turned to his right to see...

"The dweeb crew," growled Kaiba as he narrowed his eyes.

"Kaiba, are you all right?" asked Yami with concern as the rest of the gang stood behind him. Yami noticed slight singes on Kaiba's trenchcoat...which seemed odd...

"I didn't ask for your help, Yugi, and I don't need it," said Kaiba harshly as he narrowed his eyes in great dislike.

"Hey, you could be at least appreciative that we care enough to-" started Duke.

"I don't need your concern," interrupted Kaiba coldly. For a moment, he locked eyes with Serenity...

* * *

"_Gosh, Kaiba must have been pretty shaken up. Are those singe marks? I hope he's all right. People act as if he's a computer, but he's still human. He's just afraid to show it..."_

"I don't need your concern." Serenity looked up, and for a moment, she met Kaiba's eyes. She suddenly saw a young girl with pale complexion and eyes that mirrored hers, except they were blue. She had long, white hair. The girl smiled a bit. In a flash, the vision disappeared. Serenity felt herself swaying, and Joey looked back at her-realizing that something was amiss. She quickly righted herself, but she seemed slightly distressed as she laid a hand over her face.

"Serenity, are ya al right?" asked Joey with concern, "You seem a little out of it."

"Yeah, I'm fine, Joey," she replied. She looked up to see Kaiba's eyes widen slightly while the rest of the gang turned their attention to her.

"_Did Kaiba see the same thing, too?" _she wondered. Before she could do anything, though, Kaiba narrowed his eyes again and with a smirk, he turned around.

"See ya later, mutt," said Kaiba as his white trench coat billowed behind him.

"Kaiba, I oughta-!"

"Joey, let's go home, and have some rest," said Serenity, trying to turn his attention away from Kaiba.

"Anythin' ya say sis," said Joey. Serenity didn't hear him, though, because she had her eyes looking at the same retreating figure of Seto Kaiba. She couldn't help but feel something stirring in her heart.

"Serenity? Are ya gonna be-"

"Yeah, Joey...I'll be fine," she said as she reluctantly pulled her eyes away from him.

**TBC...**

**Yeah, I know it began and ended the same way as the first chapter, but I did that on purpose. Come on...do u really think Kaiba is gonna change his attitude THAT fast? I promise the third one won't end that way. Anyway, I decided that Bakura would have a pretty big role in my story; after all, hehardly seems to have any in the anime. OK, again, reviews are a MUST. Thanks. :) **


End file.
